1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety hook composed of two members which can be easily assembled together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of safety hooks composed of two parts that are assembled together is disclosed in British Pat. No. 1,368,427. The disclosed safety hook includes a hook member molded of synthetic resin and having a lug and pivot pins on opposite sides of the lug. The pivot pins are snap-fitted in recesses in a generally V-shaped stopper member which is formed integrally with a stopper arm and a leaf spring. The leaf spring acts on the hook member to resiliently urge the stopper member to pivot in a direction to close a gap or mouth of the hook member by the stopper arm.
The known safety hook of the foregoing construction is advantageous in that the hook member and the stopper member can be assembled together with utmost ease. However, since the recesses snap-fitted on the pivot pins have a generally C shape opening outwardly of the mouth of the hook member, the stopper member can readily be detached from the hook member when subjected to severe thrusting force or pressure.